


Hot Flames and Sharp Objects

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, One Shot, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are playing as they are wont to do. Strictly kinky PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Flames and Sharp Objects

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say. Doesn't matter when this is set. I pretty much wrote it cause the wax play and knife play were requests. I threw the chair in for my own pleasure. Con crit is loved.

"Oh, bloody hell," Jack heard Ianto mutter from across the darkened flat in the moment after the lights flickered out completely.

Jack couldn't help but be a little tickled at this turn of events. "Did you overload a wall plug, Ianto?" He couldn't resist teasing Ianto just a little.

"No, Jack," came Ianto's pained reply, as if he thought Jack was serious. "I didn't." Ianto parted the blinds and let a small beam of moonlight trickle in. "The entire block is dark," Ianto informed him in a haughty tone.

"Must be the weather," Jack said as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He made his way toward Ianto with every intention of winding him up.

"Oh, you think?" The slats of the blinds snapped shut and the room was once again completely dark.

Jack tried to track Ianto's movements around the flat by sound, but soon a match flared to life and there was no question where Ianto was. Jack watched him hold the match to the wick of a fat pillar candle until it flickered to life.

"I'll light the candles; you set them about the flat," Ianto said, holding the pillar out to Jack.

"Are these those the fancy scented kind women like?" Jack asked, even though he wasn't catching the scent of anything beyond a standard burning candle.

"No, they're the cheap Tesco's brand on clearance," Ianto replied as he lit the wicks on more pillars, tapers, and votives.

Jack placed candles around every room of the flat until it looked like that old music video The Police filmed.

"Why did you stock up on candles?" Jack asked, feigning innocence. He just loved yanking Ianto's chain like this.

"Let's see." Ianto pretended to give the question serious thought. "I live in Cardiff. It's notorious for its bad weather, which also has a Rift in time and space running right through it. Shit is bound to happen, Jack."

Jack's cock jumped up and stood at attention anytime Ianto took that tone with him. It didn't matter if he was in the mood to dominate Ianto and his attitude or submit to it; it was always fun. Jack swirled the pillar in his hand, watching the wax melt and pool. A small amount escaped the natural reservoir and ran down the side of the candle until it cooled and hardened.

And that gave Jack an idea.

He set the pillar down and headed for Ianto's kitchen. There were several dozen candles scattered all about the sitting room so Jack dragged a straight-backed chair from the kitchen to the main room and slammed it into the floor. His cock continued to swell with just the anticipation of what he was about to do.

"Jack, what…" Ianto started at the loud thump of the chair coming down on the floor, but Jack didn't let him finish. He strode over to where Ianto stood, wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and hauled him in for a deep, sloppy kiss.

"Get your clothes off and get your arse into the chair," Jack ordered. "I expect to see you sitting there naked when I get back from fetching what I'll need for the night."

Ianto drew breath to speak, but Jack gave him a look that said he was expected to keep quiet. Ianto shut his mouth with an audible snap. Ianto's submission caused Jack's pulse to kick up and he growled, low and feral in the back of his throat.

Jack heard the high-pitched zipping sound of a tie being unknotted and dragged from the collar of a shirt as he strode down the hallway to Ianto's bedroom.

By the time Jack returned to the sitting room with his hands full of soft ropes, Ianto was naked and perched on the chair, his head down. His cock was rock hard and bouncing enticingly between his thighs.

Jack's own cock twitched in response to the sight. His mouth went dry with desire. He relished Ianto's submission, so freely given. It was a gift Jack didn't really think he deserved. Still, he was selfish and egotistical so he was going to take it, regardless.

He set the ropes aside and stepped up to stand behind Ianto. Jack wrapped one hand around his throat and pulled Ianto's head back to rest against his own belly. It would be so easy for Jack to squeeze that pale throat – to cut off just enough air to make Ianto gasp.

"If I restrain you, will you fight them for me?" Jack asked, his voice already rough with anticipation. He loved it when Ianto fought the restraints. They both knew Ianto had no desire to be released, but the battle was delicious all the same.

"Of course, sir, if that's what you want," Ianto whispered. His eyes burned, on fire with his lust and lips wet and enticing.

Jack shoved Ianto's head forward roughly and stepped back. He took up the lengths of rope he had brought from the bedroom. They were soft ropes, able to be tied directly around bare flesh and not leave marks or abrasions.

Kneeling between Ianto's naked thighs, Jack began to wrap a length of rope around Ianto's ankle, binding it to the leg of the chair. He glanced up to gauge Ianto's reaction and was met with an impassive expression. Jack wound the rope upward, knotting Ianto's calf to the chair. He tied the rope just above Ianto's knee and secured it to the rungs beneath the chair, ensuring Ianto wouldn't be able to close his legs. When Jack looked up, Ianto once again met his eyes trustingly, without so much as blinking.

All the while Jack worked, he was aware of Ianto's cock dancing delectably in response and he had to struggle not to swallow it down whole. He repeated the same knotting process on Ianto's other leg, and then sat back on his heels to admire his work. With a quick glance at Ianto's face, he caught the slight nod of consent to proceed.

"You're not going to get out of those," Jack said to Ianto in challenge, looking up at him from beneath his lashes.

Ianto obliged him by pulling against the ropes and rocking the chair slightly. "What are you going to do to me, Jack?" Ianto asked in that low, gravely voice that always went straight to Jack's cock.

"Whatever I want," Jack replied. "You should know that by now."

Jack splayed his hands over Ianto's thighs and ran them first up, then down, their length. On his second pass he lightly dragged his nails along the pale flesh, watching the red tracks rise up in his wake. He was getting the blood to flow, dragging it to the skin's surface in preparation for what he really wanted to do to Ianto's fair skin.

Ianto's hands were fisted and the muscles of his thighs rippled and he pulled against the ropes binding him to the chair. Jack slapped his fingers lightly on Ianto's inner thigh, and then eased the sting with a caress. Jack moved to Ianto's other thigh and delivered a similar smack and touch. Ianto's release of breath wasn't quite a moan, but almost. This was nice but Jack ached to see Ianto struggling more against his bonds. He needed to watch Ianto fight, so he had to give him something more to fight against.

"You're hurting me," Ianto said, his voice laced more with desire than fear.

"I haven't even begun to hurt you." Jack couldn't help the malicious smile he felt spread across his face.

Jack grabbed up more rope and tied it in a tricky knot around Ianto's waist. He liked this - the feeling of trussing Ianto up and making him helpless to all of Jack's manipulations. He slid each of Ianto's wrists into the loops he'd fashioned, and then tightened them down. Arms bent at the elbow, Ianto sat with his wrists secured to his own waist. Jack sat back to admire his handiwork and found he was pleased.

Ianto's arms pulled against the new ropes. Jack watched him struggle and he liked it. He smacked the insides of each of Ianto's thighs and thoroughly enjoyed the sound of it. Jack dragged his nails all along the length of Ianto's legs, inside and out. He watched the gradual spread of the pink flush on the skin there and wanted more.

"Please," Ianto whispered.

"Please what?" Jack asked, pretending to entertain Ianto's entreaty. "Please gag you? Please blindfold you? Please beat you til you bleed?"

Ianto gasped at that question. Jack stood and walked around to stand behind him. He slid his palms over Ianto's shoulders and down his chest, feeling the skin beneath his hands growing slick and moist with desire and anticipation. The light coating of hair was slightly coarse in contrast and tickled Jack's palms. Jack suddenly found it hard to breathe as he anticipated what he intended to do next. He lifted one of his hands and brought his fingers down sharply on the fleshy muscle of Ianto's chest.

This time Ianto's exhalation was a moan. Jack slapped the other side of Ianto's chest and received a gasp in reward. He let his hands glide gently over the flesh before delivering two more stinging blows. Ianto hissed through his teeth. Jack wished his mouth was pressed to Ianto so he could feel the moans and the gasps.

"Please stop hurting me," Ianto pleaded as he pulled against the chair and the ropes.

"Not until I'm ready," Jack stated in what he hoped was a cold voice.

Jack pressed himself between Ianto's spread legs and leaned over to kiss him. Ianto's tongue was eager and hungry. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Ianto's hard length and stroked it; once, twice, three times, and dragged a harsh groan from Ianto's throat. His words pleaded for Jack's mercy but his eyes clearly said he was well pleased with the proceedings.

"Please, no." Jack barely heard Ianto's whisper.

Stepping back, Jack took up one of the burning pillar candles and saw that his hand was trembling with excitement and anticipation. He held it over Ianto's bare thigh and tipped it, letting the hot wax run down the side and cool slightly before it dripped from the base and landed on Ianto's tender skin. The flinch was from surprise more than pain, Jack knew. Ianto's gasp was one of ecstasy. Jack smiled at the sound but at the same time, he realized a gasp wasn't enough. He needed to wrench more from Ianto.

"Hot, isn't it?" Jack asked harshly. "Does it burn your pale, sensitive skin?"

"Yes," Ianto gasped.

"I'm only getting started," Jack stated.

He moved the candle to hover over Ianto's other naked thigh and watched as the pale wax landed on the skin and formed wide, round droplets. Ianto reacted to each splash with a twitch, a gasp or a moan. Jack held the candle over Ianto's chest and watched as the wax landed in an erratic pattern on the pink flesh. Several droplets landed and caught in the hair of Ianto's chest and Jack knew just how he was going to get those out later. He'd be getting more than just a moan out of Ianto before the end of the night.

Jack pulled several pillars closer on the table beside him and took up a fresh one. He tilted this over Ianto's thighs, this time not letting the heated wax cool down the side of the candle, but let it flow freely from wick to skin. Ianto's gasp was sharp in response to the more intense heat. Jack watched Ianto's skin darken in hue as the heat struck him and the wax formed connected patterns, scattered along his bare thighs. He changed candles often, keeping the wax fluid and hot.

Releasing several heated streams of wax onto his chest, Jack watched Ianto flinch and jerk in his bonds. He was no longer hissing through his teeth now, but was gasping with his mouth wide-open, lips wet and moist. That's what Jack wanted; that's what he needed to see and hear. He drizzled several streams of wax along Ianto's shoulders, knowing it stung. He liked the way Ianto's muscles tensed and he began to strain against his bonds. Jack found he wanted more, though; he wanted Ianto straining and struggling.

Jack watched Ianto's eyes widen at the sight of the dagger with the ornately carved handle when he produced it. This dagger had seen them through some fairly intense play, but had almost always been plied against Jack's flesh, not Ianto's. Jack saw the anxiety in Ianto's eyes and his cock jumped, straining against his trousers even more. Still, Ianto didn't call a halt to the game. Nervous as he was, he trusted Jack and knew no real harm would come to him. Jack's awareness of that trust was probably the only thing that did keep Ianto from harm.

Ianto swallowed audibly. "Is that for me?" He tilted his head to indicate the knife.

"Of course it is." Jack dragged the tip of the blade down Ianto's cheek. He had Ianto teetering right on the edge and it enflamed his blood.

"Is there anything I can do to possibly change your mind?"

Jack shook his head and simply mouthed the word 'no'.

Kneeling between Ianto's legs, Jack pressed the flat of the blade to the top of Ianto's thigh. He felt the tremble in response beneath his fingers. Jack dragged the sharpened blade along the length of Ianto's leg, scratching the skin until he reached a cooled drop of wax. The blade slid easily beneath the droplet and lifted it away from Ianto's skin.

He heard Ianto's relieved sigh and it reminded him why he wasn't drawing blood from the femoral artery.

It was beautiful though, the inflamed redness left behind on Ianto's pale, smooth skin. The heat of the wax had drawn the blood to the surface and Jack had abraded the flesh with the blade of the knife, leaving small white lines on the same patch of skin. Jack skimmed his thumb over the tortured area and heard Ianto's pleased gasp. He wanted so very much to slice deeper and watch Ianto's blood well to the surface, but he knew he dare not.

Selecting another wide circle of cooled wax, Jack placed the flat of the knife on Ianto's thigh. He dragged the sharp edge along the flesh with just a little more pressure. Ianto hissed and Jack lifted the wax away, running his fingertips over the newly denuded skin. He stretched the flesh of Ianto's thigh taut and dragged the blade along the length, lifting up several wax circles. Ianto jerked in his bonds, attempting to pull away from Jack's not-so-tender touch. He groaned and hissed and Jack took in the angry strip of reddened flesh.

"Stop being such a pussy," Jack snapped, smacking Ianto's thigh sharply. "I've barely started here."

He meant his harsh words, but still Jack placed his lips against the warm, angry skin of Ianto's thigh. He felt the raised welts and snaked his tongue out to touch. Ianto gasped. Jack knew it burned the abraded flesh.

Sitting back again, he took Ianto's other thigh in a hard grip and pulled the skin taut. Jack reversed his grip on the knife was now lying alongside his forearm. He placed the blade against the flesh, facing Ianto's groin, and slid it up the entire length. In one smooth, quick motion all of the wax was stripped from Ianto's thigh, and quite possibly the top layer of skin as well. Jack pulled the knife up just shy of Ianto's cock.

Ianto's harsh gasp was gratifying to Jack. He liked the sound of it very much. When Jack looked up into Ianto's eyes, he saw fear and apprehension mingling with the arousal. He almost stood up and shoved his cock into Ianto's mouth right then and there.

"Fuck, Jack," Ianto hissed. "That was awfully close."

"But you know how good I am with a knife," Jack smiled wickedly. "You were never in any danger."

Some part of Jack knew he liked the fear in Ianto's eyes just a little more than was wise or safe. He was relying on his own exquisite skill with a blade to keep things from going too far.

Without giving Ianto time to contemplate or answer, Jack pulled the skin of one side of his chest until it was taut. He spun the knife in his grip again until he could lay the sharp blade along the flesh and pull it across skin and through hair, taking several strands along with the wax. Jack smiled at Ianto's gasp and the twitch of his cock. He scraped the blade along the other side of his chest. The wax was all neatly cleaned away, replaced by raw, red scratches.

"I know I've said this before," Jack said, leaning in to brush his lips lightly against Ianto's wet, parted ones, "but red really is your colour."

Before Ianto could move closer and actually try to kiss him, Jack rose fully to his knees and grasped his shoulder. He cut the wax from Ianto's smooth shoulder in a single swipe of the blade moving toward Ianto's throat.

"Are you even trying to be careful?" Ianto asked in a tense voice.

"I'm good," Jack replied with a light slap to Ianto's cheek. "I don't need to be careful."

One final swipe of the blade slid the last of the wax from Ianto's skin. He sat still in the chair, regarding Jack with guarded eyes and breathing heavily. His cock was still standing at attention, dancing against his belly and leaving wet droplets behind. Jack leaned forward to nibble at Ianto's lower lip and was surprised at what he heard next.

"Is that it?" Ianto whispered against Jack's mouth.

He pulled back in confusion, taking in Ianto's reddened, abraded flesh. "Are you up for more?" Jack felt himself slip out of his darkness just slightly as a sense of protectiveness began to creep up on him.

"I've been wondering..." Ianto started, then seemed to think better of it.

Jack sat back on his heels. "Whatever it is, Ianto," he said seriously, "you can ask me for it."

"What is it like for you when I cut you?" Ianto finally blurted out, looking hard at Jack.

"When you cut me?" Jack parroted, his brain racing to process and adapt.

"You know," Ianto elaborated. "With the knife or the razor."

"Obviously it's wonderful!" Jack said, unable to keep the smile from his lips at just the memory. "I enjoy it or I wouldn't keep asking for it."

"So show me," Ianto demanded quietly.

Jack stared at Ianto for an interminable amount of time, trying to fathom why Ianto would ask for this.

"You know it's different for me," he finally said. "No accident is permanent. I don't scar." The idea of cutting Ianto, watching him bleed, was arousing to Jack. He wanted to do this. A small voice in the back of his head told him to calm down. This was Ianto. He was mortal and so easily hurt.

"I'm sure you know of ways to share the experience with me without doing permanent harm." Ianto seemed to be mocking Jack slightly. "You're Jack Harkness, after all."

That was a challenge if ever Jack had heard one. He never backed away from a challenge. Jack picked up the knife again. His blood raced through his veins and his cock pressed insistently against his trousers as he pictured Ianto bleeding in his mind's eye.

Jack took a deep breath and reined in that darker side of himself. For Ianto. "The moment you feel more pain than pleasure," Jack began, looking straight into Ianto's eyes. "You say your safeword."

"Understood," Ianto agreed readily. Jack wasn't really sure he was worthy of the trust Ianto placed in him time after time. Did he know that Jack pictured him bleeding from hundreds of small gashes and liked it?

Jack tossed the knife into the air to reverse his grip again. He put his other hand on Ianto's shoulder and tightened the skin of his chest.

"I'm doing this here because it'll be easy to clean and bandage," Jack explained. "There aren't as many nerve endings so it won't be quite as intense as, say, your belly." He made sure Ianto was looking him in the eyes. "And if I leave a few scars accidentally, they're less likely to be seen in casual contact."

Jack slid the blade of the knife along Ianto's upper chest and watched the skin split slightly. Ianto gasped slightly in surprise more than pain, Jack felt sure, but the sound made him ache anyway. He watched as blood began to well up slightly into the cut. He wondered what it would taste like if he touched his tongue lightly to the wound.

"Okay?" Jack asked instead, glancing at Ianto's face.

"Yeah," Ianto whispered, his eyes fixed on Jack's hands.

Jack sliced through Ianto's flesh once again, barely parting the skin. The blood welling in the two parallel lines was gorgeous. Jack slid the blade through skin a third time. Ianto groaned, and Jack paused, his eyes raking over flushed features. He saw no distress in Ianto's face so he continued.

The fourth cut dragged a moan from Ianto but the fifth caused a loud hiss and Jack tossed the knife aside. "That's enough for the first time," he said, unwilling to accept an argument from Ianto. Jack had to stop now or risk going too far. The blood and the sounds Ianto was making - it was all making him want more.

Jack grasped Ianto's face in both of his hands and tilted it up so he could assess his condition. When Ianto's eyes met Jack's, they were suffused with arousal. His breathing was shallow and rapid through his parted lips and the flush on his cheeks was high and bright. He looked utterly fuckable and not the least bit disturbed by so intense a game as they had just played.

"I see why you like it so much," Ianto whispered and his words shot to Jack's cock so hard it hurt.

"Well, it's a little different when you cut me," Jack said, remembering the number of deep bloody cuts and the amounts of blood he'd left on bed linen.

"I understand, though," Ianto said and Jack's heart ached at the sincerity and affection he saw in his eyes. "I know how to make it good for you next time."

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto gently. "You always make it good for me." He reached up and ran his thumb over the cuts he made, smearing the small amount of blood across Ianto's pale skin. He swallowed up Ianto's gasp at the burn of Jack's skin on the open wounds.

Jack reached for the knots he'd tied earlier and began to free Ianto from the chair. He was caught off guard when Ianto launched himself at Jack from the chair the moment he was free.

Lying on his back, Jack returned Ianto's fervent kisses. He felt the blooded side of Ianto's chest stick to his own, made tacky as it was by the drying blood.

"Fuck me, now," Ianto said into Jack's mouth, so quietly he almost couldn't hear it. "Just fuck me." His hands were tugging desperately at Jack's clothes.

It probably took longer than it should have to strip Jack naked. Their hands kept getting in each other's way. When they lay writhing together on the carpet, Jack pushed at Ianto's shoulders. "Go get the lube," Jack gasped into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto jumped up to comply and Jack took the opportunity to slide into the chair Ianto had vacated. When Ianto came back into the room, he started to kneel in front of Jack. As much as the thought of Ianto's mouth on his cock appealed to him, he wanted Ianto's face up closer to his own. He wanted to be able to see the cuts he'd just made.

"Ah ah." Jack stopped him, taking the bottle of lube. "Get up here in my lap."

Ianto straddled Jack's thighs, settling his weight gently but Jack didn't notice. He was already applying lube to the fingers of one hand. Jack reached around to grip Ianto's arse and pulled him closer. He slid two lubed fingers up inside of Ianto's heated body and drank down the resulting gasp with his lips.

Ianto pressed his chest to Jack's, leaning down to keep their kiss deep and hot. Jack worked his fingers into Ianto, and slid them back out, feeling Ianto's hips press backward into his hand. He slid the lube around Ianto's opening and took as much inside as he could coat his fingers with. Each inward press of his fingers was answered with the backward cant of Ianto's hips.

"Stop teasing, Jack," Ianto growled against his lips.

"Then shift forward so I can shove my cock inside of you," Jack retorted.

Ianto complied easily, rising up slightly so Jack could position the engorged head of his cock at the puckered fissure of Ianto's arse. In a single, swift movement, Ianto sank down on Jack's erection, impaling himself roughly. He cried out at the invasion and Jack held him down tightly with both hands on his arse cheeks.

Jack held Ianto close when he paused his ride on Jack's dick. He felt Ianto lean against him and wind his arms around Jack's neck. He ran his own hands up Ianto's back, feeling the sweat-slick skin and the rippling muscles. In that moment he knew his transition from the man who could barely hold himself back from hurting Ianto seriously to the man who just couldn't get close enough to Ianto was complete.

Pressing his face into Ianto's heated flesh, Jack revelled in the feel of his hot body sliding up and down his hardened cock. It was glorious - this feeling of Ianto's hot body engulfing him, only to recede teasingly. He could feel Ianto's sweat run down and glance off his own face. Jack pulled Ianto close with hands pressed to his back and shoulders.

He struggled against his climax but Ianto showed him no quarter. Each heaving thrust drew Jack closer and closer. In desperation he reached between their bodies and grasped Ianto's erection. He stroked with what little lube was left on his fingers and heard Ianto's deep groan in his ear.

"Not yet," Ianto gasped.

"Yes," Jack insisted. "Come for me."

"No, it's too soon," Ianto protested even as he began to lose his rhythm.

"I'm not asking your opinion," Jack growled against Ianto's neck. "I'm telling you to come, now."

His darker side reared its head one last time as he gave that order, knowing those words and that tone would push Ianto over the edge. Always one to obey Jack's commands, Ianto came with several hard thrusts and a hot splash of semen over Jack's fist.

Ianto's grip on his shoulders and the deep moans of his climax were all Jack needed. He felt himself release deep inside of Ianto's heat. Several painful pulses of his cock and he coated Ianto's insides with his seed.

When the spasms eased, Jack felt his face pressed to Ianto's slick skin. He breathed deep of Ianto's unique musk and the smell of their sex. He felt weak and sated and strangely comfortable in the circle of Ianto's arms.

After a long moment, Jack lifted his head and eased Ianto to a sitting position. He looked closely at the shallow cuts he'd made on Ianto's naked chest. They were scabbed over but still looked red and angry.

"We need to get those cleaned and bandaged," he said to Ianto.

"I suppose so," Ianto sighed.

"Did you really enjoy me doing that to you?" Jack was a little frightened that his proclivities were rubbing off too much on Ianto. Some things he didn't really want him to enjoy. At least not those dark games Jack had learned at the hands of a demented Time Lord.

"Yeah," Ianto breathed, looked down at his wounds. "Not enough to have you do it again anytime soon but I understand what about it appeals to you."

"Is that important to you?" Jack vaguely remembered Ianto saying something about wanting to know how to make it good for him.

"Isn't that what we do?" Ianto asked as he pulled himself from Jack's flaccid cock. "Give each other what we need?"

Jack allowed himself to be pulled from the chair and led to Ianto's restroom.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, suddenly realizing just how true Ianto's words were. "That's exactly what we do."

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact)


End file.
